Biography of our love
by Karura UI
Summary: Hace más de 5 años que soy novia de Sasuke/ -¡me das asco, no quiero volver a verte!/ -¡no lo hagas!/ -no quiero vivir en un mundo donde no estés tú!/Estoy estupidamente enamorada de Sasuke y no me importa...


_(N/A: otro intento de mi parte por hacer un SasuHina... espero que les agrade. Esta chiquito… denle una oportunidad)_

###

Hace más de cinco años que soy novia de Sasuke. En todo este tiempo solo han sido cinco las veces que él me ha dicho que me ama y quince en las que me lo ha demostrado. En cambio yo, cada vez que puedo se lo digo o insinuó. Pensé que después de nuestro aniversario del primer año mis sentimientos hacia él se irían muriendo y este amor tan desenfrenado que siento se apagaría… pero no fue así, todo lo contrario. Mi corazón se lleno de dicha al saber que nuestra relación, contra todo pronóstico, duro un año. Esa noche sentí que le debía a Sasuke algo mucho más importante que mis sentimientos: esa noche me entregue a él en cuerpo y alma, no deseo dar detalles porque no quiero alimentar el morbo de algunas personas.

Después de esa noche algo dentro de mi me decía que debía estar preparada para el final, que Sasuke nada más salía conmigo por mi cuerpo y que después de obtenerlo me dejaría, cansado de fingir amor hacia mi. Pero nada de eso paso, Sasuke hasta cambio respecto al trato que llevaba conmigo, era más atento y más cariñoso, bueno, según él. Pero era más posesivo, y aunque a veces eso me molestaba… la mayoría de las ocasiones me daba risa al ver sus celos tontos sin sentido.

Cada día que pasaba junto a él me sentía más enamorada que la primera vez, sentía que había un mundo de mariposas en todo mi ser que volaban alborotadas cada vez que nuestros ojos se encontraban y que mi corazón se salía de mi cuerpo cuando nuestros alientos se mezclaban cuando nos besábamos. Todo era tan perfecto que tenia miedo que acabara, ya que nada dura para siempre, pero nuevamente me equivoque.

Cuando pasamos a tercero de preparatoria mis dudas y temores aumentaron de manera abrumadora, ya que Sasuke era demasiado popular entre las chicas de toda la escuela. A todas horas estaba rodeado de ellas, ¡incluso había un club secreto de él! Y no era tan secreto. Me sentía excluida cada vez que estaba junto a él, ya que siempre había alguien más. Idiotamente me aleje, permitiendo esa clase de comportamientos hacia mi novio y de alguna manera yo también me hice popular entre los chicos.

Desde que tenia 10 años siempre fui más desarrollada que las demás del salón.

De repente en los recreos me encontraba rodeada de una bola de chicos que me ayudaban con mis útiles escolares y me hacían cumplidos, en parte me sentía bien, me sentía atractiva. Pero por otra parte… esos chicos eran como una señal de advertencia: me estaban alejando de Sasuke.

Tercero de preparatoria fue el año más estresante que he vivido en toda mi vida. Las clases no tenían lógica, los maestros se ponían en mi contra sentando a Sasuke en mesas diferentes a la mía, los exámenes me atormentaban… todo estaba en mi contra. En contra de nuestra relación, en nuestra contra.

Más de una vez llegue a mi casa echa una magdalena, llorando a mares mis penas y frustraciones. Estuve a punto de suicidarme con el simple hecho de imaginarme sin Sasuke, bueno, no pensé suicidarme, simplemente me lo imagine, porque no lo soportaría nunca… él era y es mi todo.

Recuerdo claramente un frio día de invierno donde le dije todo lo que pensaba. Su reacción me conmovió de tal manera…

###

_-¿eso es todo? –me miro como si yo fuese una retrasada mental. –Hinata… de todas las tonterías que haces… imaginar que hemos roto es la peor de todas –me sujeto de los hombros y me atrajo a su amplio y firme pecho con suavidad para después rodear mi cuerpo en un abrazo cálido y firme. –ya te dije, ¿recuerdas? Tú eres mi novia, automáticamente eres propiedad Uchiha y un Uchiha nunca se cansa de sus cosas, yo nunca me cansare de ser tu novio… y hare que nunca te canses de mi –susurro con voz ronca muy cerca de mi oreja, logrando que un exquisito escalofrió recorriera todo mi cuerpo. –así que deja de pensar en tonterías, te amo y punto. Fin de la discusión._

###

Después de que me dijo eso me beso como si nunca nos hubiésemos besado.

Realmente me sentí tonta y aliviada cuando escuche esas palabras. Sentía que mi corazón volvía a latir con normalidad. De verdad que me había quitado un peso de encima.

Después de esa declaración las clases fueron más amenas, más pasajeras. Todos los días por los pasillos yo lo saludaba y le mandaba besos, el simplemente me sonreía con esa sonrisa tan prepotente y suya, produciéndome un agradable hormigueo en el vientre y un sonrojo muy notorio.

Cuando nuestra primera pelea se desencadeno por la culpa de un malentendido… recuerdo como llore esa noche.

###

_-Suigetsu-kun… no creo que debamos… alguien podría llegar y vernos… no quiero que me castiguen –yo estaba al borde de las lagrimas._

_-no te preocupes, Hina-chan, ya veras que nadie entra por esa puerta –el chico me mostro una de sus extrañas sonrisas._

_-¡¿Qué están haciendo? –grito Sasuke abriendo la puerta de golpe. –Hinata… nunca pensé que fueras tan fácil –su voz estaba impregnada de odio y rencor._

_-¡no es lo que crees, Sasuke-kun! –al fin mis lagrimas habían salido._

_-¿a no? ¿Entonces dime que es? –no se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta que esa pregunta no exigía respuesta, simplemente era sarcasmo._

_-Suigetsu-kun y yo estábamos limpiando los materiales del laboratorio, ya que Kurenai-sensei nos pidió que hiciéramos eso, pero Suigetsu-kun quiso aventar un tuvo de ensayo por la ventana y y-yo…_

_-¿me crees idiota, Hinata?_

_-Sasuke… y-yo…_

_-me das asco, no quiero volver a verte –se marcho tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de defenderme ni agregar nada más._

###

Recuerdo que llore por dos semanas, incluso dormía mientras lloraba, como consecuencia: amanecía con los ojos rojos y las mejillas húmedas. Era horrible.

Por los pasillos de la escuela, cada vez que me topaba con Sasuke, él me barría con la mirada y cuando chocábamos o nuestros hombros hacían contacto, ni siquiera se dignaba a dirigirme una mirada. De pronto sentía que no existía.

Hubo un momento en el que considere seriamente suicidarme, díganme estúpida, loca, no me importa, no me importo en ese momento y la verdad… sigue sin importarme. Yo amaba a Sasuke más que a mi vida, el panorama de mi vida sin él era vacio y triste. Estaba estúpidamente enamorada de él, y lo sigo estando.

Fue un viernes por la noche, me había tocado quedarme hasta tarde para terminar de limpiar el aula de biología, todo estaba oscuro y no había nadie en la escuela… o al menos eso es lo que yo creía.

Con decisión me había dirigido a la azotea de la escuela, hacia un frio de los mil demonios y los rayos anunciaban una tormenta, mi cuerpo temblaba como si estuviese sufriendo una convulsión. El aire golpeaba mi rostro, cortando mis mejillas del frió…

###

_Mis pasos eran torpes. Mis piernas temblaban como nunca lo habían hecho, las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas pero ya no las sentía. Con el paso de los segundos mi corazón se oprimía más, dolía, dolía como nadie se puede imaginar. Como si estuviese presa en una prisión de púas y que cada vez el tamaño de esta se reducía, cada pinchazo que sentía era un recuerdo de Sasuke…. Quería gritar pero no me salía la voz, quería llorar hasta quedarme sin lágrimas, llorar como niña chiquita, hacer berrinche, pero no podía. En ese momento, el trayecto de la puerta hasta el final del techo se me hizo eterno. Mis voces internas me decían que no debía dar un paso más, que era tonto suicidarme por un chico. Pero una cosa es la razón y otra el corazón._

_No me di cuenta cuando mis pies ya no podían avanzar más, ya que había llegado al límite, un paso más y me caería de los tres pisos de la escuela. Me sentía ilógicamente feliz, al fin todo ese dolor de mi corazón se acabaría… al fin no lloraría por ver a Sasuke…_

_Estire mis brazos y levante la cabeza, dejando que las primeras gotas me bañaran el rostro._

_-¡Hinata!_

_Confundí esa grave voz con un rayo, pensando que el cielo o el infierno reclamaban por mí._

_Adelante mi pie derecho…_

_-¡no lo hagas! _

_Estaba tan cerca, un pequeño impulso y caería a la nada…_

_-¡con un carajo! ¡HINATA NO LO HAGAS!_

_Me voltee para encarar aquella voz, la verdad no era sorpresa ver a Sasuke ahí, empapado, a unos 5 metros de mi._

_-¿Sasuke? –a pesar de que sabia… quería asegurarme de que era él y no un producto más de mi imaginación._

_-¿Quién más? –movió sus brazos, exasperado. – ¡¿se puede saber que planeas hacer? –me apunto acusadoramente. _

_-¿no es obvio? –no sé porque sonreí en ese momento. Estaba feliz al ver a Sasuke, una ultima vez, antes de morir. –Quiero morir –me encogí de hombros, como si en vez de eso estuviese diciendo: quiero un helado._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-porque… ¡porque no quiero vivir en un mundo donde no estés tu!_

_-¡estoy en este mundo, no me e muerto ni me e ido!_

_-¡pero no estas en mi mundo! –lo acuse, dando dos pasos hacia él, alejándome de mi salida del dolor._

_-¡tú fuiste la que me sacaste de él!_

_-¡no es cierto! ¡Todo fue un malentendido, pero tú no querías escuchar explicaciones! –de no ser porque veía la ropa empapada y el cabello mojado de Sasuke ni me daba cuenta de que llovía a cantaros, en ese momento no me importo ni lo más mínimo como me vería. De seguro como un gato callejero._

_-¿Qué querías que pensara? _

_-¡quería que creyeras en mi! –mi voz sonó quebrada cuando me sincere. – ¡quiero que todo sea como antes, que me creas y me comprendas… quiero que estés en mi mundo y yo en el tuyo! _

_-¡Hinata… siempre estas en mi mundo! ¡No hay un maldito segundo en el que no piense en ti!_

_Me quede atónita al escuchar aquello, quizá Sasuke me estaba mintiendo porque no le gustaría ser el objeto de un suicido, no sé. Pero mi corazón se agrando al escuchar aquello, si eso era una mentira… era la más bella que había escuchado en mi vida._

_-¡ahora no seas estúpida y ven aquí! _

_Con pasos torpes me acerque a donde estaba él. Y cuando ya lo tenía enfrente me detuve, ansiosa de esperar que pasaba._

_Nos miramos como si nunca nos hubiésemos mirado._

_-pareces un gato –soltó Sasuke para matar en silencio._

_-lo sé._

_-vamos, no llores –se me acerco dubitativo. Lentamente me abrazo y todo fue nuevo para ti, nuevo y adictivo._

_Podía sentir su piel, sus ropas estaban tan mojadas que era como si no llevase nada puesto, a pesar de que los dos estábamos empapados y fríos, el contacto entre nuestros cuerpos se me antojaba ardiente. Me volví loca al poder tocar de nuevo esa espalda ancha y firme. Sasuke se inclino un poco y escondió su rostro en la curva de mi cuello, respirando sobre mi piel, provocándome deliciosos estremecimientos._

_-perdóname… fui un idiota al pensar que me fuiste infiel. Debía saber que tus gustos no eran tan malos como para fijarte en Suigetsu. _

_Quería decirle algo pero las palabras no querían salir. Tenía un millón de cosas que decirle pero no podía._

_-de hecho, hace más de una semana que sé lo que paso, Suigetsu me lo explico todo y hasta se dejo golpear… pero mi maldito orgullo no me dejaba disculparme… ¿podrías perdonar a este tonto?..._

###

-¿y que paso entonces? –pregunto Hanabi ansiosa.

-¿pues no ves? Llevo dos años casada con él –respondí sonriendo ampliamente, acariciando mi vientre que estaba ligeramente abultado.

###

_(N/A: ¡Feliz Navidad y prospero Año Nuevo!)_


End file.
